


Aldonza

by rabidsamfan



Category: Man of La Mancha - Wasserman/Darion/Leigh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aldonza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).



To each her Don Quixote,  
though she wait many years  
To each a one who sees the flame  
The heart of pride beneath the shame  
And banishes her fears.

To each her Don Quixote to offer her a hand  
A chance to walk within a dream  
To be much more than she has seemed  
Gain strength to make a stand.

For once you’ve stepped inside his world  
you’ll never be the same  
You’ll greet the sun with wings unfurled  
your soul no longer maimed

There is no Don Quixote,   
he’s turned to rust and dreams  
And yet I’ll keep him in my heart  
So glad that I can play my part  
‘though he has gone to dust.

To each her Don Quixote, though he be only rust and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to (redacted till reveals) for giving me wonderful advice about making this more singable. Only some of which I actually took...


End file.
